


Faith

by Slant



Series: Townsville Futility [6]
Category: Le Mythe de Sisyphe | The Myth of Sisyphus - Albert Camus, Mesoamerican ballgame, Sports - Fandom, Sports RPF
Genre: Existentialism, Gen, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is possible to escape from dispair through a leap of faith. The Player refuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

"Leo Chestov," said the Player, "Once said that 'We turn toward God only to obtain the impossible. As for the possible, men suffice.' ”  
"In the search for meaning, rather than accepting the absurd, he made the Leap into the arms of deity, accepting that the god he leapt to might be hateful and incoherent."  
"In the end, Kierkegaard agreed with him, professing faith to be the only alternative to inescapable dread." The Player stares meditatively into the dark surface of his xocolātl. An acrid oder rises from it.  
"But sportsball is the seat of my identity, and I shall make no leap of faith to a god who does not understand the way of sportsing."  
"Only Hunahpu and Xbalanque have paid any serious interest to sportsball, and they are not deities that imbue existance with purpose or meaning, but tragic figures, struggling with cunning and sporting paraphernalia against the world and against death."  
"No value is attached to their struggle; their triumphs are built on the failiures of their father and laced with loss; they defeat death to recover their father as a brain-damaged man incapable of recognising them or fulfilling his roles."  
"They find significance only in their struggles, either with nature or on the ball court."  
"In the end they toil eternally as sun and moon, to no purpose but to perpetuate a unjustified pattern of existence."  
"For sportsball players, there is no cure for the absurd through the sacrifice of the intellect, for the only gods which understand our passions are, like us, prisoners to unmeaning."

"And now," said the sports journalist, "Back to the studio."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, yes, Apollo also took part in athletic contests, but I don't think that believing that he killed his lover in a tragic and wholely preventable track-and-field accident would help me come to terms with the overwhelming futility of existence either.


End file.
